A Twist of Fate
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Edited ending to Revenge of the Sith. Anakin comes to his senses and leaves with Padme instead of engaging in battle with ObiWan and all that other good stuff. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

So as you are probably well aware, I, Rayne Storm have actually already posted a fanfic up about Star Wars- but I hated it- so this is kind of the revised version. This is one on my own and hopefully Jemina won't care that I'm posting stuff up here by myself.

A Diplomatic Solution

"Padme, I saw your ship…" Anakin said, bringing Padme into a warm embrace.

"Oh Anakin!" She cried.

"It's alright, your safe now. What are you doing out here?" he asked, pulling away a bit.

"I was so worried about you, Obi-Wan told me terrible things," she said frantically.

"What things?" Anakin said suspiciously.

"He said that you'd turned to the dark side…that you killed younglings," Padme replied.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me," Anakin snapped, backing away, almost afraid.

Padme held on though, "He cares about us."

"Us?"

"He knows…he wants to help you," Padme explained.

"No he doesn't- he wants to boss me around," Anakin spat furiously.

"Anakin, all I want is your love," Padme changed the subject quickly, knowing how short his temper was.

"Love won't save you, Padme- only my new powers can," Anakin said, in a more tender tone then before.

"At what cost? Anakin, you're a good person- don't do this," she begged.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you," Anakin answered.

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can," Padme clung to him.

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them to be," Anakin said excitedly. Padme starred at him in disbelief.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing…Obi-Wan was right…you've changed," Padme looked away from him in clear shock.

"I don't want to here anymore about Obi-Wan. He turned against me- don't you turn against me too!" Anakin snarled, as she slowly backed away.

"I…I don't know you anymore. Anakin you're breaking my heart- you're going down a path I can't follow," Padme cried.

"Because of Obi-Wan?" he hissed.

"Because of what you've done, what you plan to do. Stop- stop now! I love you!" She sobbed- but Anakin starred at her ship with mind-boggling intensity.

"LIAR!" he screamed. Padme spun round to see Obi-Wan standing on the ramp of Padme's starship.

"No!" Padme turned back around.

"You're with him- you've betrayed me. You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin said- scared, sad and _furious_.

"No, Ani, I didn't…I swear…please stop…I love you…Ani…" she replied as Anakin lifted up his hand, blinded by rage, only whispering with a sly smile as she fell, "I'm sure we can find a diplomatic solution…" As Obi-Wan bound down the ramp, Anakin dropped to his knees, his face dropping into his hands. _She wasn't trying to kill him_- _she was trying to save him_. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"She didn't know I was on the ship," Obi-Wan said in her defense.

"I know…or at least I do now," he whispered.

"It's not too late Anakin- bring her somewhere safe, stay with her, be together- forget this," Obi-Wan said softly.

"Yeah, I just didn't want her to die…I wonder if she'll still have me," he said undecidedly.

"Padme loves you- she'll understand," Obi said quietly, "But I sense Sideous- you better leave- I'll deal with him."

"Can you handle him?" Anakin smirked, finally flashing a smile. They sat for a moment, looking at each other. It was Anakin silently apologizing and Obi-Wan accepting. Anakin shook himself and headed up the ship's ramp, Padme in his arms. As the ramp rose up- he said his goodbyes to Obi-Wan. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I'm all hyped up about this fanfic- so I couldn't wait to post another chapter. This one's really short so I guess it doesn't matter about it being posted so soon. But I wanted to show how Padme is simply understanding and mature about everything, because that's how she seems to me. And FYI if anybody wanted to know why I started this fanfic- it's because I LOVE Natalie Portman and having her die just wasn't floating my boat.

Forgive and Forget

"Good morning," Anakin said, as Padme began to wake up, "I guess I should explain?" More of a rhetorical then real question.

"Anakin, where are we? What happened?" she asked, look about her ship and pushing off the blanket that'd been laid upon her. She was lying on a large trunk, covered with blankets. Anakin was sitting at the edge of it.

"I'm sorry, Padme, about everything. I guess I got way over my head. I've been so messed up lately- so unsure what to do or who to trust. So power-crazed," Anakin said, clearly irritated at himself.

"I love you Anakin and I'm sorry too," Padme took him into her arms and held him.

"But I'm back now," he said, his voice clogging up a bit, "As long as you'll have me." A tear fell from his face and he wasn't sure weather they were real or fake- being used to buy her back.

"Of course, Ani, I love you so much," she said. Anakin did a mix of laugh and choke on his own tears. Soon his face was covered with tears and_ those_ were real. Padme wiped them away with her sleeve and kissed him on the lips.

"Where are we?" she asked, leaning on him, his arm wrapping around her.

"We're _safe_," he said, "finally."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm just apologizing now for all the future names I'll misspell.

A Promise

Of course at one point or another, Padme had to learn their actual whereabouts- which she wasn't surprised to find was Tatooine. Anakin had left earlier that morning to go barter for some supplies they might need, while she was given strict orders to stay in the ship- with a weapon at hand. She went up to the front and looked to see if any messages had been left from Obi-Wan or another surviving Jedi. There was one new message and she started it. A small Obi-Wan popped up on the small platform and began to speak:

"Palpatine had escaped- but I'm going to keep looking. Stay hidden. I hope Padme's alright. I will only contact you once more to tell you if I've been successful or not. Goodbye Anakin- my padawan."

Padme saved it- Anakin would want to hear it. She sat back in her seat and stroked her stomach. There was a firm knock at the side of the ship. She looked up and quietly moved towards the series of buttons- containing the one to open it. She hesitated and pulled her hand away from it- Anakin said that'd he'd find a way to get in and that she shouldn't open it. She heard some shuffling outside- which seemed to come from only one pair of feet. Then came the sound of some sort of vehicle and she could hear a lightsaber be activated. Then another and the ship was filled with clashing and swooshing all around her. Anakin had set shields on all the windows so nobody could see her inside- and she couldn't see outside either. Then a piercing scream echoed- and it was Anakin. She didn't think, just yanked out her gun and let the ramp slide open. Somebody was standing over him, they were wearing a dark black cape that covered their face- and they were letting their lightsaber linger over Anakin. As they raised it and brought it down, Padme fired and the figure stumbled back and dropped their lightsaber.

"Leave. Now." She said, with more courage then she'd expected to have. The figure looked at her and all she could see was two piercing yellow eyes. Anakin was on his feet by now, with his lightsaber in hand. He put it to the other's neck and then he sped away, jumping on his moped and speeding off.

"We will have a lot of attacks," Anakin said quietly, "So be ready." Anakin kicked some sand covered with blood. He had a small gash on his arm, but Padme had hit their attacker as well- so there was no telling who it belonged too.

"Ani, are you okay?" Padme said as she spotted his arm and pulled him into her arms.

"I'm fine, but I dropped the stuff I got back there, so I'm gonna go get it," Padme watched Anakin walk over to a pile of stuff a few yards away. He picked it up, but was clearly having trouble with his wounded arm.

Padme followed and picked up the load he couldn't, "I could have got it," he said.

"You could have, I bet, but that doesn't mean you have too," she smiled, "You can always ask for my help." He didn't reply just followed her carefully back to the ship. Once they were inside he made sure the ramp was up and locked. Padme went over to a small table and set of chairs in her ship and set the things down.

"There's a bed in the back, Ani," she said, "If you need to lie down."

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"I was just saying. Senator Organa wanted to insure that I'd have somewhere to go if I was going into labor." Anakin looked down at the stuff he'd set on the trunk and he stared going through it.

"Anakin," she said, "What's wrong?"

"You could have gotten killed out there," he hissed, "I told you to stay inside."

"I don't need you to protect me, Ani, I'm a big girl," she shot at him, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Well I want to protect you," he moaned, turning around from his sorting and looking at her intensely.

"Fine then, do what ever you want. Just know that you don't _have_ too." He continued with his work.

"So what did you get anyway?" she asked.

"Some stuff for the ship and a few weapons."

"What all did you barter with?" she asked curiously.

"I fixed some stuff for people," he sighed, "That's why I've been gone all day."

"Oh. Well then if you don't mind I'd like to change," Padme said, walking over to trunk. Anakin pulled the stuff off and brought it over to the table. She picked out a simple dress, loose- so it'd fit comfortably and went into one of the ship's back rooms. When she came out Anakin was listening to Obi-Wan's message.

"When did this come?" he asked.

"Just before you came," she said.

"Oh, alright," he said quietly, "Look I know this whole thing is kind of…well probably not what you expected, living out here and all, but…"

"It's fine Anakin," she replied, "It's not we have anywhere else to go."

"I know it's not turning out to be the safest of places, but-"

"And where is it safe exactly? Not on Naboo, Coruscant or anywhere else for that matter."

"I'm safe, Padme, I'm gonna keep you protected," he said, walking over to her and hugging her.

"Anakin, just promise me- that you'll let me take care of you too. Like your arm for starters," she said, rubbing the place it'd been cut. He winced.

"It's just a cut," he sighed.

"Promise me," she said. He nodded. Padme went to the back for a moment and came back with a first aid kit.

"A simple piece of old cloth will do," he said.

"Maybe when you were a little boy," she smirked, "But not anymore." She walked over to him and pulled off his shirt. "Sit down if you'd like."

He sat down and she brought over a bottle of some liquid and a piece of tattered cloth. She poured the substance on his arm, wiping the straying drops with the cloth. Anakin closed his eyes and winced again. Padme brought over a long strip of cloth, which was clean and soft and wrapped it around his arm tightly.

"Better?"

"I guess," he said, letting off a small smile.

"Good, do you want a clean shirt? I have a few of your things thrown in with mine," she gestured to the trunk. He nodded and opened it, coming out in a moment with a new shirt. He slipped it on and shut the trunk.

"If you can find fresh water I can wash some dirty things," she said.

"You're certainly not implying you'd go outside."

"I am, yes, but if you can get a bucket in here full of it then that'll do. My mother and me, when I was little, we used to take some stuff down to this little stream by our house and…we always ended up soaking wet- having splash fights," Anakin could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"I bet Obi-Wan will get Organa have a funeral for you, a fake one."

"Whoever was looking for us knows I'm still alive now- doesn't he?" she smirked.

"Indeed," he walked over to her and kissed her, long and passionately.

"What was that?" she said, once they parted.

"A kiss," he said chuckling. Padme rolled her eyes and buried her face in his shirt.

"Will you stay with me forever?" he asked.

"Until I die."

"On my watch- that will never happen."


	4. Chapter 4

So here is more (obviously) and I hope it is enjoyed by all!

Saving Obi-Wan 

"No need to worry…"

That was all that Obi-Wan said in his next transmission. The fuzzy picture of him was one of a man lying on the ground hurt. There _was_ a need to worry. Padme immediately started up the ship, but Anakin stopped her.

"It could be a trap, if he's on Mustafar, so is Sideous. He's trying to get me to come back."

"Well I'm not just leaving Obi, not alone. If Sideous is there, then all the more reason to go. To save him."

"He doesn't need saving- Padme I'm not letting Obi-Wan's call for help get you in trouble."

"Anakin, I have faith that you'll be able to keep me safe."

"_I_ don't- not with Sideous. He could do something, hurt you- hurt me. And I know how good the chances are that you'll come running to help."

"If I promise not to interfere with your battle and just grab Obi and stay inside, can we go?"

"Fine, start up the ship."

They ship landed on Mustafar with a screeching halt.

"God am I nervous," Anakin said, as Padme let the ramp fall down and into place. "Remember- get Obi-Wan and stay inside." Without a word they exited, Padme following behind the protective Anakin.

"I see you've returned- Vader." Padme jumped and Anakin almost did, but controlled his surprise. Darth Sideous emerged from the shadows.

"For Obi-Wan- that's all," he said, gulping. Sideous glared at Padme for a second.

"He is lying inside; I assume he is, since that's where I left him. Why don't you go get him, I'll keep Padme company."

"Why doesn't Padme come with me?" Anakin said.

"I'd like to catch up, eh Padme."

"Why I don't I just got get Obi-Wan," Padme said, but Anakin held her back.

"No, I'll go- your not big enough to carry him anyway," Anakin stepped a few paces forward, then called his lightsaber to his hand and turned around, clashing into Sideous's, which had seemed to come out of nowhere. Padme slipped past them and darted inside the small building on the planet.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme said frantically, studying the room.

"Padme- duck!" came a voice. Padme immediately obeyed, as a bullet shot over her head. She turned around to see a guard dressed in red robes fire his pistol again. She dropped to the ground- the bullet shooting lower than last time. Then she jumped up and bolted around the corner, at the fastest pace she could manage. After wiping around the corner- she spotted Obi-Wan. He lying on the ground, his leg was _gone_.

"I sensed you…PADME MOVE!" he shouted. She spun around, while at the same time getting a few feet away. The guard was right behind her, pulling out a large stick that came to life with electricity. She stepped over Obi's body, as the well the guard, as it backed her into a corner. It thrashed the stick at her and she ducked. But then it thrashed downwards and jammed right into her stomach. Padme screamed and let out a cry of sheer pain. Obi-Wan called upon his lightsaber, lying innocently a few feet away. He used all of the power he had to jump up into the air and come down with the lightsaber hard into the guard. He did so and then spun it and cut off its head. He had to hold on to the wall for support and once the guard was no more, he stumbled down to examine Padme's wound. She was bleeding profusely and there was no sign of life in her face. Obi conjured up some wave vibrations from the force and used them to keep Padme and the baby's heart at a steady rate. Then he noticed something. There were two hearts beating in her stomach. He quickly made sure both were secure and studied the room for the best way out.

He decided that in order to leave- he might need Padme's help. He pulled her into his lap and put his ear to her breast to make sure her heart was still good. It was beating regularly. Just then Anakin came around the corner. He had a cut on his face- but it didn't seem to matter as he raced towards them.

"WHAT happened?"

"One of the guards got her," Obi-Wan said quietly. First Anakin looked angry at Obi- but then seeing his missing leg, his face seemed to soften up.

"Right, we should go," he helped up Obi-Wan, who leaned on his shoulder. Anakin put his arm around Obi to stable him. Then he smiled at Obi-Wan. It was the face he made when he wished to brag- Obi-Wan new it very well. Padme lifted up off the ground without any help from anybody- except the force.

They got back to the ship and Anakin said:

"We'll find a metical clinic and you two can get patched up- while I check for tracking devices Sideous put on the ship."

"You didn't finish him?" asked Obi-Wan, lying Padme down- she was still unconscious.

"Good enough- but he still got away."

"I guess you can wipe that smug look off your face then- huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

Short, sweet and to the point. :)

The Medical Clinic

Padme woke up to total darkness. She sat up, but felt immense pain in her stomach. She laid back down and tried to make out a figure in the room.

"You should sleep," the voice of Anakin spoke softly to her.

"Ani? Where are you?" she said.

"Right here," a hand curled around hers. Padme laid her face against his hand and kissed it.

"Sideous got away…"

"That's okay, you can't do everything," Padme said comfortingly. "Will you lay down with me; I want to feel you next to me." Padme almost blushed, the way that sounded coming out.

"It might hurt you, in your condition," he whispered protectively.

"Condition?" she said and tried to sit up, but he stopped her.

"Lay down, it'll be more comfortable."

"What condition?" she asked frantically. Anakin sat down next to her and sighed.

"The babies are in the medical labs…seems that when you got stabbed it killed them- or would have- if Obi hadn't used the force to stop it. So they did surgery and took them out, your stomach is gonna need time to heal. You're not supposed to bend or push it. So as you know I am myself…just don't hate me being as protective as I will be once we leave here."

"Anakin please lay with me," she said quietly. Anakin gave her a smile she could even see in the dark and lowered his body. She scooted over until she reached some sort of wall and he lay down next to her. She put her head on his outstretched arm and played with his hair. He softly kissed her forehead and cheek.

"It'll be okay, right?" she asked.

"Padme, everything will be fine- I'll make sure it is-"

"You can't change what's bound to happen, Anakin, but we'll just make the best of whatever the outcome. Because we'll be together, right?"

"Padme, I'm sorry, about everything with the sith…"

Padme shushed him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"No Padme- I want to explain. You know I'd do anything to save you and it got to the point where I was giving up so much, including you, to get power I hadn't even started off wishing for."

"Just tell me that from now on, we'll always be together."

"Until you're too old to make diplomatic solutions and I'm too old to have aggressive negotiations."

"And after that?"

"Well…we'll be old," he said in a supposed-to-be-scary voice. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. After all- she'd always have her Jedi protector.


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! This is the end. It is kind of short and quick, but I must move on to better things.

Moving On

The following morning, Padme woke up in darkness again, though her surroundings were quiet different. She was lying on a bed, the one she had set up in the back of her ship. She sat up and was happy to feel less pain as she did and she got up. It felt weird, her stomach felt empty- it was- but she didn't expect it to feel so. She slowly made her way to the front of her ship, and saw Anakin sitting at the control panels in the front. Obi-Wan was sitting at the small table set up, and had dozed off, now snoring. She noticed a fake leg on him and sighed. They were up in space it looked and the whole ship was dark. She touched Anakin's shoulder tentatively.

He jumped, "Oh, Padme, you scared me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ani," Padme replied, sitting on Anakin's lap. He wrapped his arms loosely around her and held her protectively.

"The babies are sleeping," Anakin nodded to a crib in the corner she hadn't noticed. She stood up and walked quietly over to it and had her first look at her new baby boy and girl. "I thought once you woke, you could name them."

"The girl can be Leia, after my grandmother," Padme smiled, "The boy…well what was your father's name?"

"My mother never said anything about one," Anakin sighed, "But she made one up for me. She'd tell stories about him, ones she made up. I loved them."

"Did he have a name?" Padme asked.

"No. It was always just dad," he smiled sadly.

"How about something new then?" she suggested, "I want them both to be L.S."

"Alright. So boy names that start with L…we could name him Lars after my step-dad." Padme laughed.

"How about Luke?"

"Luke?" Anakin asked, "I suppose so. Luke Skywalker."

"And the girl…"

"Leia Skywalker?"

"Sounds pretty good," Padme smiled, "I like it."

"Me too," Anakin smiled.

"Do you think that we'll always be together?" Padme asked.

"As long as you are alive, I'll be right there beside you."


End file.
